


Trouble Again

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Angst, Arrested Dean, Arrested Sam, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean in Trouble, Dirty Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam In Trouble, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Tasering, injuries, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: Your rendezvous plan with the Winchester brothers doesn’t go, well, according to plan when they never show. Little do you know, Sam and Dean have a good reason to not meet as they get nabbed by the cops.





	

“Where the fuck are they?” You asked yourself. It’d been nearly 20 minutes from the time you, Sam and Dean were suppose to meet. That heist to take the artifact from the museum for the hunt you were working on had gone down too easily. A quick smash and grab was all that was necessary. Or so you thought. 

You started running through the scenario through your head. Did we successfully disable the alarms? Did we scope out the place to make sure it was empty? Hell, did we even grab the right item? Bobby gave us the exact description of the item in question. An authentic 1460′s raven’s beak. It was needed to slay a spirit who was once obsessed with Edgar Allan Poe. Sam found it most ironic. 

Ugh.  
_Sam…_

Your thoughts raced back to the last night you got laid. Where you and Sam were getting it on in the motel room. You stripping each other’s clothes off as fast as you could, not even bothering to shower first. You two had made a bet as to how dirty you could get yourselves before sex that night. Neither of you had ever had literally dirty sex before. Needles to say, the other motel patrons could probably smell you two from their respective rooms. You reeked of monster guts and BO and were covered in dirty and blood. But neither of you cared. You were pleasantly surprised you had managed to get in such a muck. Sam was hard long before y’all had staggered into the room, unable to removed your tongues from within each other’s mouths. Your pussy was also quite wet at the same time. It didn’t take long before y’all were howling at the moon like wolves, one orgasm after another. You’d managed to make the sex last for hours before both of you grew nauseous at each other’s grotesque scent. So you finished off the night, and each other’s lust drive, in the shower. Gently cleaning each other off. It had been _so_ long since either of you had had sex so sleeping that night next to each other was well earned.

When you realized your folds were starting to wet themselves you pulled yourself from your deliciously smutty thoughts.

“Goddamnit, I’m the one who’s suppose to always be late!” You started to feel panic rising up from your belly. You pulled out your phone and began dialing Sam’s number.  
Voicemail.

_Fuuuuck._

You then dialed all the numbers you had for Dean.  
Also voicemail.

_FUUUUCK._

“They’re in trouble…again…”

* * *

Sam and Dean had really fucked up this time. They managed to disable the security alarms, but both of them made severely rookie mistakes by missing all the fucking trip wires surrounding the place. They were also silent alarms so neither of them knew about it until they heard police cruisers barreling down the street, lights and sirens ablaze.

“Shit,” Dean 

“Fight or flight, Dean?” Sam sighed.

“’Da fuck you think, Sammy?” Dean said as he took a fighting stance. 

The first round of cops that came at them, guns drawn, didn’t even get a shot off them. Sam and Dean both pile drove them into the ground. They beat them within an inch of their lives, leaving them unconscious and bloody on the ground. The 2nd wave of cops that came at them were luckier. When the boys knew they were outnumbered, they tried to make a run for it. But both were tasered into submission. Sam hit his face on the concrete, leaving an abrasion on his chin and a bruise on his cheek. Dean tried to use his hands to stop the blow of the curb to his head, but with 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through his body, he froze up and fell, hitting his forehead. Not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to leave his vision swimming with black dots and stars. He knew he’d be slightly concussed by morning. More cops surrounded them, guns and more tasers aimed point blank at their backs.

“DON’T MOVE!”  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE!”  
“OR WE’LL BLAST YOU!”  
All the cops were shouting at once. It was hard to tell who was saying what.

That’s when they felt the now familiar clinking and clicking of metal handcuffs being placed on their wrists.

“You’re both under arrest for grand theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

Sam felt his pants vibrate. _Shit…_

He looked over at Dean and mouthed the words “Y/N is calling me.”

Dean just mouthed the word “fuck” back at him in response. 

These cops couldn’t do anything to them that you wouldn’t do worse when she found out they had been arrested.


End file.
